pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/Me Obsidian Flesh City Farmer
Can you choose which is best and at least put either this build, or this up for deletion please. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 02:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Looks to me like the e/a can only farm the first few groups, while this one can get chest. Life Guardian 02:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::idc, i've not looked at anything apart from the names. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 02:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::True, but this one takes mucho longer. And the reason for an E/A and E/Me is so people don't have to have to buy another profession if they have 1 of the 2. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not keeping 2 builds hosted in place of one, when theres 500g standing between them. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 02:25, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Just rename this one to City Clear or something, if it can get chest that is. Life Guardian 02:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Just work out, on average, which gets the most margo drops/time. If its the slower way with chest or just nuking things over and over. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 02:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Mmmk. Oh and Lau I'm srry for our little disagreement. Didn't mean to get you all hyped up. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::How cute - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] 02:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :<3 I happen to be a cute person. Don't like having people who hate me on Pvx. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) 600 hp 600/smite is way faster. Yes, you can run 600hp on ele. Maintaining Soa can be a bit hard, but it is do-able. And for small groups.. it is not nessesary. If you want to clear city, just run regular 600hp/smite, which also can clear city when you abuse the qz's of margo's at Lord Jadoths group. It is a bit hard, since you dont want them to die be4 lord does, but it is possible. 21:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well now we can run 7 people instead of 5. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 01:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :: No way this can complete City 21:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) 22:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC)TheDukeSD You have to lower the energy of the healer and the energy of Margonite Anur Rund in the same time. Why? If the healer can heal you will not kill a single mob. If Margonite Anur Rund can cast spell then trust me he will use Anthem of Flame and you will have some problems cause you will be burning. Lowering the energy of both in the same time is tricky and sometimes imposible cause both use ranged attacks. About Elemental Lord... Let's see... Increasing attributes. My questions is for what? Damage? Well if it's for damage then Arcane Echo + Sliver Armor is way better. Healing? Aura of Restorarion is better. Increasing Armour provided by ench? Completly useless. I don't understand why armour with only energy boost. For start you don't need to much energy and if Mantra of Earth will not provide you enough energy then you will die anyway. If you ask me geomancer armour is better. Kinetic Armor can be changed with Armor of Earth. And now the big problem. Ranger monsters will not keep always on qz and you will have a nice surprise when you will have to cast Osidian Flesh and there will not be qz on. If you ask me you lose to much time failing and not getting enough drops to cover the time lost in case you can use this build (witch I can say it's far from been easy and you have to be lucky). There was an almost identical city farmer posted awhile ago and it was trashed--Relyk 03:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) This build is a bad joke in the curent form "# Keep everything up on you with the help of QZ. # MAKE SURE YOU SEE THAT THE QZ SPIRIT IS STILL ALIVE WHEN YOU CAST OBSIDIAN FLESH!!" You are joking right? Mobs don't keep QZ on! So you will have to cast skills when QZ will not be on cause else you will die cause ench will run out and you will take some nice damage. To actually work it needs a ranger to keep QZ on. Adding a ranger heroe will decrease the drop rate (better said you will get less drops, and from my tests it's not a 50% decrease in drops it's actually higher; the test regarding the efect of a heroe on the drop rate was done in TOPK me + 1 heroe clearing TOPK, at the end I got only 1 green so the heroe effect the drop rate very bad). Also if you add a heroe ranger you will have to micro it cause it's not using the skill right so probably a human will be better. Any build that is based on random things and QZ beeing keep on by the mobs it's random should be trashed. Btw in foundry first room you don't have in first wave qz from the mob? Then why the ranger human is using qz before the fight starts? The 600 can enter and wait for the ranger mob to use QZ. So far i never saw a trio in foundry were the ranger is using qz just before the second wave, always the ranger is using QZ at the start before the first wave spawns. Add a ranger to this build or delete it. Anyway a sin can run city and it's way more easy for the sin. Disagree. True the margonites rangers doesnt maintain QZ, they will re-use it as soon as it is finished. This makes a gap of about 5 seconds. And since OF has only 15 secs recharge and since it lasts for about 25 seconds, there is a gap of 10 seconds. You can simply watch QZ being finished and then renew OF in the very last second. This way you won't have to drop OF for a second. Still doubting this can run the WHOLE city. Can somebody confirm this? And please sign by adding four tiles (~) to your nameSebv2727 15:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) another issue with this build if your trying to clear all of city is the Knockdowns not just the QZ running out Sthpaw 13:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What knockdownz? Take visage in mind pls will youSebv2727 18:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, 3-Man? I run a 3-man team for this, including qz ranger, and bonder monk with just protective bond, offering of blood, and essence bond. I take off kinetic armor and use EBSOH. Try that and see what you get. Also, wand the stupid ki's and melees that you need so that they stay in range of sliver armor. Mind you I also use real people, so I can get foundry and ravenheart, and clear all the shadows of stygian. By the way, add trappers+ maybe a resto spirit rit and you get a conless doa clear.Innoruuk 04:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) someone rate this shit, its been in testing for 3 months. ^ - AthrunFeya - 16:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Testing this build today, the listed skills are not the ones that he even uses in the video. Aura of Restoration instead of Elemental Lord. Still recommend another player for QZ. 22:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) 2 man farm? I've been working on a bonded obby tank build - http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Torc%27qua_Sliver_Farm. It can farm any size mob, doesn't depend on 100% QZ coverage, and can be run with a hero. With a little practice, I think it can also clear the city in HM. I'm new to contributing to pvx, and I'm not sure if I should bump mine to testing, or rework this one, as they are somewhat similar. Mik smokey 09:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Arcane Echo? Couldn't arcane echo be used to have near 100% uptime on Obsidian Flesh? You start by casting AE and then OF. Before OF reaches 20 seconds, cast the AE version before it reverts to AE and starts its 20 second cd. Then Cast AE and OF around the time OF wears off, or something like that.